Horizon
by Danaeyl Panthernopaeus
Summary: Where the sun sets and we should ride. Rated for the amount of harsh language used and boys kissing.


**~Horizon~**

**Author:**

Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

**Storyline:**

If it falls, pick it up. If it breaks, mend it together. But if it walks away…?

**Disclaimer:**

The characters and characteristics of DNAngel _are not_ mine. This is a fan-based, non-profit story.

* * *

It was endless.

The blizzard had started that day and already I was going insane. It was the second month of winter. What was with that strange weather? I sighed and threw myself down on the sofa, next to the psychotic blond, who had mellowed out a lot since were blessed – or in his words, 'cursed' – with our own body. I had made the most of it, naturally. Parties, girls, booze, some drugs, girls, booze, parties and more girls. I was certain I had gone through all the girls in that town.

Krad had done exactly what I thought he would do. He buckled down, got himself an identity, enrolled at college, got himself a sweet little pad and was working part-time to pay for it all. It had been eighteen months and Krad seemed not like himself. Of course, there was a killing spree in a different country, about sixteen months ago, that might have had something to do with it; I don't know. Krad just seemed a lot calmer and it scared me. Sure, we still got into fights and they hurt _way_ more now than they did back then.

It didn't change the fact that it was still strange to be sitting so close to Krad, while the blond studied. I kept in contact with Daisuke and the redhead practically had a heart attack when he saw me. I mean, fuck, I knew I didn't look the best after being spat out of a painting that was meant to be sealed, but shit! Honestly, Daisuke? The first thing the runt said to me was, and I kid you not, 'Here's a towel, you know where the bathroom is. Soap, make it your friend. Please!' I so wanted to murder him for that. I would've too, if Emiko hadn't come running out, ready to hug me. She stepped back and asked me to shower and give me the clothes I was wearing.

Six months later I found out that Emiko had burnt those clothes. Still using my awesome angelic powers that I still had, I managed to steal myself a lot of decent clothes. I know that Krad had probably bought his and done everything legitimately, except maybe wipe an entire town in a different country off the map. I still had to ask him about that but I was scared of that, too. What if Krad _had_ done that? What could he do to me? Lately, I've been finding myself feeling lucky to wake up every morning. Krad wasn't impressed by the state I left his apartment in whenever he got back from his classes. In fact, there was one time that Krad actually put me in a condition that would've had a normal person going to the hospital emergency room. But I still didn't pull my weight.

It was a good thing that Krad never found out about the parties I had thrown there, either. I was certain he knew something was up, though. Krad sometimes went away for weekends and when he would return, his apartment would be spotless. The dishes, dusting, laundry and mopping were done. Hell, even the trash was taken out! Of course, it was all done to remove any incriminating evidence and the last thing I wanted was to find another place to live. Living with Krad, while boring – and fuck me was I bored at that moment – was pretty sweet. Krad was an awesome cook and even when he wasn't feeling too good, his meals were never anything lower than four stars. And his caramel éclairs? They were to _die_ for! I loved it when I would return from wherever I had been and the house was filled with the sweet scents of him baking. It was strange, too, because Krad didn't like sweets. Everything about the blond, since getting our own body, was a walking contradiction. It didn't help that was bored.

I picked up the remote and heard Krad tell me not to bother with it. I ignored him and flipped through about a hundred channels of static. Krad snickered and I went to throw the remote at the television, only to have Krad catch my wrist and glare at me. It was the kind of glare that said he was pissed off enough as it was and if I was to continue with my childish antics, I would be thrown off the balcony. I guessed Krad was getting sick of replacing almost everything in his apartment at least once.

In all honesty, I don't know why I was living with Krad. The blond was boring, he was controlling and he was fucking beautiful! It pained me to come home every night and see him studying instead of being out at a party, curling up with a girl and then bringing her back to his place to fuck into next week. Of course, I knew that was something that Krad would never do. Hell, I didn't even know if his preference was women. It could be men for all I know. Then again, Krad was always strangely possessive of his hosts, so he could be gay. I snuck a look at him.

He was pouring himself into the book he was reading. Because of the violent weather, basically everything had been called off. Not even _I_ was stupid enough to go out in that weather, not even for a raging party that was being held that night. No, I was going to do the smart thing and stay locked up with Krad. He was interesting to watch, I'd give him that. I loved the way he would bite his lip from time to time and even when his tongue snuck out of the corner of his mouth. Of course, it had been a couple of weeks since I last got laid, so I found myself paying a little _too_ much attention to Krad. It wasn't really my fault, though. Krad was a very effeminate guy, that I had mistaken, drunk of course, a few times as a girl. He had beaten me sober. Especially when I would say something like, 'Hey! Are you the girl Krad's banging at the moment? I thought he was still celibate!' I never used to wake up with hangovers until I started living with Krad.

Krad straightened and stretched and moaned before going back to his book. I hated him. He was too…sexy for his own good and it annoyed the shit out of me. So, I was bored and Krad was the only source of entertainment around. Suddenly, a song popped into my head that I _really_ wanted to hear Krad sing but I knew he would kill me for even suggesting it. If he knew I was thinking about it, he would kill me, too.

"Krad, I wanna do something!" I whined. He didn't even look up.

"Read a book."

I screwed my nose up. Was he serious? Yes, yes he was. Did he forget who he was talking to? "No! I wanna do something fun!"

Krad growled and glared at me. "I want you to shut the fuck up but don't always get what we want."

I sighed and began flicking my nails. I smirked when I saw Krad tense. In the dead silent apartment, my flicking sounded like gunshots. At least I wasn't going to be bored for much longer. Of course, Krad always had a way of ruining my fun. Even when I would bring girls back to his place to bone, I was given a choice. Ditch the girl or go back to her place. He was tired of having to listen to some random girl scream as I pounded her into the mattress. I hadn't done it since Krad recorded me once and played it back. I had been so embarrassed that I had fled the apartment and didn't show my face for nearly a month. Krad had found me in the bottom of a bottle and dragged me back to his place. I woke up and found him cleaning my vomit, which was all through the blond's home. He didn't seem to care about doing it and I later found out that he was more worried about me having alcohol poisoning.

Krad collected his books and went to his bedroom, closing the door. I groaned and lied on to the sofa. I couldn't believe I was now _completely_ bored out of my skull. I noticed that Krad had left his notebook out there and grinned. He would be needing it, unless he decided to use a different one. I leisurely flipped through the pages, sighing when there was nothing worth reading. A minute later, Krad opened his bedroom door and tried snatching the book from my hands. I held on with an iron grip, though. I pulled it back and Krad fell onto the sofa, on top of me. I heard a sickening _crack_ and Krad inhaled sharply with pain. He sat back and I saw this wrist was either dislocated or broken. I was hoping it wasn't the latter. Though, now would be a good time to mention we lost our powers about six months ago. I knew Krad wouldn't be able to heal it and everything would be fine.

I sat up and gently took hold of Krad's arm, who flinched at the touch. See what I meant? Krad would never flinch. As far as I knew, Krad was masochistic and sometimes a little sadistic. I was grateful to see that it was only dislocated but that didn't change the fact that it was Krad's dominate hand. I knew he was ambidextrous but he preferred to write with his right hand. I warned him that it was going to hurt and he nodded, biting down on his lower lip. I cracked it back into place and Krad panted with pain. Krad sat back further and went into the kitchen, getting some ice in a dishtowel and handing it to him. He thanked me and wrapped it around his wrist, closing his eyes. I sighed and went back to the balcony doors, looking out at the blizzard.

* * *

Krad's wrist had begun to heal nicely. I had done everything I could to make sure it wasn't going to be a problem for him. After all, it was partially my fault that he had gotten hurt. I had been writing down the notes as Krad read them out. I had no idea he was studying to be a lawyer but at the same time, that profession just screamed 'Krad'. Due to the fact that he was down a hand, I was the one that had to do the cooking. Krad had tried my first attempt and told me to order take out. I didn't think it smelt that bad but I forgot that smell and taste were two different things. After tasting it I promptly vomited for the next twenty minutes.

The blizzard had lasted a grand total of three days, taking out the power for the last day. And I would be the first to admit, sitting around Krad's apartment with only candles was rather eerie. It was cute, though. I found out that Krad had a phobia of spiders and whenever the flames of the candles would flicker, he would freak, thinking he saw one of the eight legged creatures on a wall. Krad had shot back at me, after my laughter, that at least he wasn't scared of snakes. I glared at him and flicked his sore wrist. I also found out that Krad's left hook was just as powerful as his right.

Krad was at class and I was bored. I looked around and turned on the television, not finding anything else to do. I wasn't about to read a book. As far as I was concerned, reading meant learning and I wasn't like Krad. I didn't go completely gaga over information and Krad didn't believe in fiction, apparently, the Nazi. That was probably the only thing I knew about history and that was because we had spent a little time in Germany due to our hosts being there, during World War II. Krad had been excited by all the death and had followed Hitler, though I still say he was the reason Hitler decided to go for world dominance. I would never say that to Krad's face, of course.

I inhaled deeply, settling on some channel with some ridiculous show on it. The apartment had a gentle vanilla and strawberry scent to it. It was strange but on the other hand, Krad wasn't the most masculine man around. I went to the balcony doors and threw them open, shivering as I was hit with a blast of cold air. Krad would probably kill me if he walked in and the apartment was subzero. I didn't care though. If Krad was pissed at me, that meant he would be paying attention to me, instead of to his damned books. I was a natural attention seeker, I _loved_ it when people would notice me. Krad was the complete opposite of me.

I threw myself down on Krad's sofa, smirking. He hated it when I was so rough with his furniture. The way he acted it was almost as though he actually believed the inanimate objects had feelings. I turned my head to the screen of the television and felt my intelligence dropping. I shut the device off and just listened to the way the wind was howling outside. It was soothing, in a weird way. I turned onto my front and stared at Krad's closed bedroom door. I was curious. I had been living there for nearly a year and I still hadn't seen Krad's cave.

I glanced at the clock and saw that I had two hours before Krad was due back from his classes that day. I got to my feet and went to the door but paused. Why the fuck was I so curious about Krad's bedroom? It's not like he cared about mine, even if I did keep it remarkably clean. I did that so Krad wouldn't walk in there and start cleaning shit and finding something he wasn't meant to find. I know Krad enters my room, though. The clean clothes that are usually dumped on my bed were a good hint about that. I placed my hand on the handle of Krad's room and was about to open it when I heard the lock to the apartment clicking. I quickly threw myself on the sofa and pretended to be asleep. I heard Krad take a deep breath and close the balcony doors.

As I lied there, I twitched as I would when I was asleep. I knew what I did when I was sleeping. I had been sleeping with one eye open for a little bit but stopped when I realized that I was being stupid. Krad put the heater on and placed a blanket over me. I had to stop myself from frowning at that. Krad was taking care of me? What the fuck had happened? Had Krad _finally_ gone off the deep end completely? Krad was in the kitchen, most likely making himself a cup of tea. Krad wasn't a fan of coffee but he lived off energy drinks when it came to tests. I frowned when I thought I heard Krad sigh sadly as he sat down at the table. I wanted to look but knew that Krad would see me.

There was a sniff and that was it, I sat up and looked at Krad, who had his head down and his hands over it. Something was off. I removed the blanket and got to my feet, going to the table. I placed a hand on Krad's shoulder and his head snapped up. I stared down at him and saw that there were tears in his eyes. What had happened? I knew it wasn't anything to do with Satoshi, otherwise Daisuke would've called to let me know and Krad wouldn't be home. I was about to ask when he shook his head and said that he had fallen. I had no idea what he meant but I smiled at him and told him we were going out. He rolled his gorgeous eyes and said that there was another storm heading for them.

I laughed. Krad could make all the excuses he wanted but he was going out with me that night, whether he liked it or not. There were still a few hours but I knew it would take me a while to figure out my outfit and knowing Krad, he would probably wear something simple. I was going to make him look even _more_ stunning! If he would let me near him. I went into my room and hunted through all of my clothing. I decided it was time that I went on a spree again as everything I owned was outdated. I stripped down to my underwear and looked through my clothing.

I opened my door with two shirts in my hands. "Hey, Krad?" He looked up at me and rolled his eyes again. "Which shirt did you like better?"

"Right now, any that will cover you up. Have you no shame?"

I smirked. "Don't act like you don't want it!"

Krad looked at me levelly and I felt my blood go cold. "I have a cup of hot tea in front of me, Mousy. Do you really want to fuck with me right now?"

I decided I liked being alive and went back into my bedroom. I closed the door and shouted through that he should think about what he's going to wear. I was going to get him completely plastered and watch as he tried to fight the girls and possibly boys off. I chuckled evilly to myself. I was so diabolical sometimes! I heard the chair scrape across the tiled floor as Krad got to his feet. I doubted it was to look for an outfit for that night but I could always hope. Twenty minutes later, I stepped out of my room, dressed. I had my outfit sorted and told Krad I would be right back as I picked up my wallet.

I returned forty-five minutes later, having gotten distracted by a girl that I had slept with and then another one. I don't even know how they remembered me because I sure as fuck didn't remember them. I had practically run from one and distracted the other. I managed to get home, though, carrying what I needed. If I had to, I would spike Krad's drink. I really hoped it didn't come down to that as I knew he would never forgive me when he found out. When I entered the apartment, I heard the shower going. I got two glasses and poured some of the bourbon into them and mixed it with coke. I put that bottle and the other three I had gotten into the fridge and took a sip of mine as I waited for Krad to emerge.

And he did, in only a towel. I smirked and made a point to check him out. He growled at me and went to his laundry room. I walked behind him. Krad had a very nice body for someone as scrawny as he was. He wasn't underweight but his frame always made him look really thin, which he was but at least all of his bones were covered by a good layer of meat and muscle. He turned around and groaned as he saw me standing in the doorway. I handed him the glass and walked away, not without seeing him sniff at it. I finished my drink and poured myself another. While we were waiting for the club to open, we could get ourselves a good buzz.

Krad walked out of his room again. His hair was up in a high ponytail and I had to wonder how he had done that while it was wet. Even when it was dry it would be difficult but with the added weight, it must've been murder. He placed his empty glass on the counter beside me and told me to pour him another as he went back into the bathroom. I moaned quietly, watching him retreat in tight white jeans. I shook my head and decided that whatever I was going to say or do that night could be blamed on the alcohol. I poured us new drinks and waited. Krad re-emerged and thanked me for the new drink.

For someone that didn't want to go out, Krad had put himself together really well. He had done his make up and he looked fucking sexy. He glanced at me and then looked away, asking me what I was looking at. At that moment, I couldn't answer him because what I was looking out was something more heavenly than an angel and I came to the conclusion that it was a good time to start blaming the alcohol and lack of sex.

"Just surprised at how well you scrub up," I joked. I frowned Krad flinched slightly. I was about to ask him about it when the phone rang. Blinking, I reached over and answered it as I normally. "Hello, you have reached the apartment of Dark Mousy and Krad Hikari. If you don't hear a beep, continue talking. If you do, that means I've pegged you as a telemarketer and I want nothing more to do with you. If you do happen to be a tele –"

Krad sighed and snatched the phone away from me. I whined as he spoke into it and explained that his 'special' cousin was around for the weekend. Krad swallowed half of his drink in one mouthful and I smirked, raising an eyebrow. I moved slightly to the side as Krad jumped onto the counter, continuing to talk like I wasn't even in the room. He did that sad sigh again and I placed a hand on his denim clad thigh, looking up at him with concern. He stared but shook his head and finished what he was saying to the person on the end of the phone. At long fucking last, the annoying phone conversation was over and Krad hung up, handing me the handset to put back on charge. He finished the rest of his drink and I looked up at him.

"So, do _I_ get to know what happened today? Or do I get to deal with you moping?" I smirked up at him and Krad laughed. It was amazing what alcohol did to him.

"I'm not moping! You're treating me to a night out on the town and I'm gonna live it up."

I stared at him. What the fuck was going on? Krad _hated_ going out. He hated being around people. More importantly, he hated being around me with people. And worse still, he hated being around with people, while drunk. I couldn't shake the feeling that Krad was up to something. When Krad finished what was left of his drink and I finished mine, pouring us new ones. It was getting on my nerves that I every time Krad did something that wasn't like him, I would think he was up to something. Krad was more relaxed and I thought he was plotting to kill me!

I heard Krad get off the counter as I returned the coke to the fridge. I turned around and saw Krad standing there, chewing his lower lip. He almost looked nervous and that worried me. I had only heard of the conversation but Krad had been cryptic as hell. He gazed at me and opened his mouth but closed it when the phone rang again. I was seriously considering disconnecting that fucking thing. Krad walked into his bedroom and closed the door as he spoke to whoever was on the other end. I sighed dejectedly. It was suppose to be a good night but Krad's 'friends' were taking all the fun out of it.

I had met Krad's 'friends' a couple of times, when they invited themselves around for a study night. They were snide, obnoxious and prudes. They spoke as though they were of a high level but Krad was higher than them. They even spoke down to _him_. Like they were something better and Krad just let them be that way around him. I didn't get it. As soon as their hateful ways turned towards me, though, I soon shut them up. They were complaining about the fact that I had walked from the bathroom to my bedroom in a towel. Krad blushed softly about it but I was sure it wasn't from embarrassment. I changed into a pair of boxers and flaunted my sexy body in front of them. I heard one of the males jeer at me so I did what any normal person would do. I kissed him. And it wasn't a peck on the cheek or lips; I forced my fucking tongue down that asshole's throat. Krad had ordered me to get dressed and go out for the night. That was the way it was whenever they showed up unexpectedly.

I didn't like those people. Krad didn't need anyone aside from me to keep him company. I might not be the smartest person when it came to law but I could still help him. Krad never asked for help and he was never going to ask for it from me. I wished he would, when I had to witness him chugging down Rockstar, Red Bull and on occasion V, cramming for a test or five that were going to take place within the next few days. No one should do that to their body and caffeine made Krad even more moody.

I was brought out of me thoughts as Krad screeched my name; my first name. Since we'd been living together he only ever referred to me as 'Mousy'. I ran into his room and saw what the commotion was about. There was a spider on Krad's closet door and I couldn't help but laugh. Krad was basically naked, except for a pair of white silk boxers. He was clutching the phone like it was a bat but he was in the corner that was furthest from the little creature. I went into the kitchen, still laughing as I got the paper towel roll and pulled a couple of sheets off. I coaxed the small, black critter onto the paper and went to the balcony door, releasing it back into the wild. I threw out the towel and put the roll back where it belonged and returned to Krad's room, who was still in the defensive position.

I smirked and walked out of the room to get the camera. If Krad had recorded me during sex, I was going to take a picture of him bent out of shape. Oh, revenge could be so sweet sometimes! I found the camera and turned to go back into the room when the door was closed. I cursed and kicked the fridge. I should've done it while the spider was still _in_ the room! Once it was gone, Krad always snapped back to himself and ruined all my fun. I sighed and put the camera back, glancing at the time. I decided to dress and get my make up on so we could leave as soon as it was time.

I stepped out of my room as Krad opened his door. I waited to see what outfit he was wearing when the door was closed again. I growled and went into the bathroom, applying eyeliner and a touch of eye-shadow. I never went overboard with my make up and hell, most of the times I never wore it. But seeing as Krad was wearing it, I decided to as well. I frowned at that and shook my head. I remembered Krad's make up. All of it had been really subtle but at the same time, it was right in your face. There was a light pink blush that was contouring his cheeks, adding more definition than what was really needed but it still looked amazing. Very pale but extremely sparkly gold eye-shadow, eyeliner and his naturally long lashes were coated thinly with mascara. I was curious as to what he was going to do with his lips.

I stuck my head out of the bathroom when I heard Krad's bedroom door click open again. I growled again when it clicked closed. Who the fuck was on the phone? I decided that I couldn't wait any longer to see Krad's outfit and slipped through the door that connected Krad's bedroom to the bathroom. I would've anyway but it seemed Krad anticipated I would do something like that and had locked it. With a groan of frustration, I went to my bedroom and got one of the picks that I had so proudly pick-pocketed from another thief. I went back to the bathroom and got to work on the lock. I froze and pressed an ear to the door as I realised I could hear everything Krad was saying.

"No, love is unpredictable. Give him time and I'm sure he'll…No. Sweetie, if you're going to kill yourself at least take out a few hundred people with you." I had to snicker at that one. Only Krad could sweetly get someone to murder hundreds of innocents during suicide. "No, Dark's kisses have that affect on people, Mino. I know you love him but he's probably confused about being kissed by another male. No, Dark has never kissed me. How wou…You know what, if you're going to cry hysterically and make no fucking sense, I'm hanging up."

I pulled back and slipped the pick into the pocket my pants as Krad walked out of his bedroom and slammed the handset into the cradle. I heard him muttering something about a whale randomly beaching itself once it heard the noise she was making. I laughed and got his attention. I choked slightly as I stared at him. Krad did more than just 'scrub up well'. I didn't even need to help him with his outfit and he was more beautiful than I could imagine him to be. Krad was dressed in a white silk shirt, even tighter white jeans than ones he had been wearing, which were tucked into knee-high, flat heeled boots. Around his neck were two chains; one silver and the other gold. It was simple but it was gorgeous on him.

Krad raised a perplexed eyebrow at me. "Could you get my strawberry lip balm, please?"

I nodded dumbly and turned around. I got his lip balm and handed it to him, watching as he glided it over his lips with precision and grace. I really, _really_ needed to get laid so I would stop seeing everything that Krad as sensual or even sexy. Hell, the guy had tried to kill me several thousand times and I was thinking of hot he would look beneath me, moaning out my name. I blushed and was grateful for my tanned skin. He went to step around me but one of my arms snaked out and grabbed him around the waist, pinning him to the small breakfast counter that divided the kitchen from the living room/dining room.

He demanded to know what I was doing and I thought it was pretty obvious as I licked his neck, enjoying the taste of his skin. I heard him bite back a moan and I went to kiss his lips but he turned his head away. I pouted slightly but let my tongue with the earlobe that was there. I held his left wrist, knowing that his right one was still too sore for him to attack me with. I guess this could've been classed as some form of harassment but at that moment, I didn't care. He kept telling me to stop but I ignored him, as it was usual for me to do so.

And that was when I felt it. A fist to my ribs. We both hissed in pain and I figured that getting me off of him was worth an extra week of not being able to properly use his hand. Krad stared at me. It was an odd expression. It was a mixture of a glare, confusion and just a touch of fear. I apologised and asked him if he still wanted to go out. He just nodded and turned his back to me. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. I usually had much better control than that and I hadn't _ever_ thought of Krad in that way before. Again, I blamed the lack of sex I'd been receiving.

I went into the kitchen and handed him his drink, which he took, his eyes nailed to the counter top. I knew I had probably overstepped an invisible boundary he had put up, so I decided to make him feel better about it all and pick him up a little. "You look really good tonight, Krad. You're gonna be fighting the girls _and_ boys off of you!"

"Hm."

I sighed. "Alright, glitters, if you're angry at me, then yell me. If you hate me, let me know. Just stop being so indifferent!"

Krad took a deep breath and raised his head. I couldn't quite understand the emotions that were in his eyes but I figured he would tell me. "I'm not angry with you and I don't hate you. I just wish you'd stop toying with me, that's all."

I almost spit the drink I was in the middle of swallowing out. I managed to choke it down and stared at him. How was I toying with him? I was just being who I naturally was and if he hadn't been trying to kill me for the last few centuries, he would know that I love flirting with people and making them squirm. Was there something he wasn't telling me? With Krad it was impossible to tell. He usually hid behind his anger and he did that immaculately. When I thought about it, I doubted that even his tamers knew what was going through his twisted mind. I had to wonder sometimes: did Krad know what he was thinking?

Love was annoying. That thought startled me for a few moments. I put my mind to it and discovered that I'd always had feelings for Krad. He might have returned them but on my side, they were always there. I was going to call it a crush but apparently my mind decided it was actual love. It was probably why I did enjoy toying with him so much, why I always had to have his attention. Living together to just made it easier for him to worm his way into my heart.

I shrugged at him. "I'm not toying with you, Krad. You look hot tonight and if anyone touches you, that isn't me, I'll kill them."

Krad frowned slightly. "I'm not your possession, your trophy or your lover, Mousy. Whoever touches me is allowed to unless I say otherwise. Don't think you have to protect me because I am wounded. I kicked your ass."

I smirked and saw the anger swirl in his eyes. "Really?" I asked and he nodded. I lent across the breakfast counter and pressed my lips to his. He jerked back and I chuckled. "It doesn't matter what you say or think. As soon as we walk through the doors of that club, everyone is going to think you're with me. You should enjoy it." I pushed his glass towards him a little more and he sneered at me.

"There isn't enough alcohol in the world that would make me give myself to you." Krad picked up the glass, nevertheless and drank the content.

I shrugged at him again. "This isn't about you giving yourself to me, Krad. This is about you being picked up after you've fallen. I'm your friend, Krad." I smiled at him and saw a vague tug on his lips. "I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

Krad suddenly smirked at me and I inwardly flinched. "Try doing the dishes and taking the trash out, like you're meant to, then."

I should've known. It was endless.

* * *

The club was pulsing with life as people tried their hand at singing songs and the people that already too drunk to care what they were dancing to. We had entered and I got myself lost in it. Krad had slinked off into the shadows and he watched the humans. I went to smile at him but he disappeared and I looked around, finding him standing in a corner, an air of predator around him. It didn't stop a few people from walk up to him. Pretty soon, he actually had a small gathering and he looked over at me pleadingly. I smirked and walked off, joining the dancing people.

As I twisted to the music, ignoring the way off-key singing, I glanced over at Krad, who was trying to force his way through the wall and the crowd of girls moved closer to him. I saw him say the words 'I'm gay' and laughed, which was lost in the chatter and beat. I told him he would be a huge hit but he didn't seem to believe me. I found it a little sad that he didn't have any confidence in himself. Did he not look in the mirror and see his beauty? I assumed not, considering he was counting on me to save him. I pulled some random girl to my body and danced with her for a minute or two and let her go. She giggled and went to her friends, pointing in my direction. I winked at them and felt a murderous gaze on me.

I looked at Krad but he was quickly explaining something to the group, looking like he was dying by doing so. I rolled my shoulders and continued to dance. When I got tired of it, I went and got myself a drink. I got one for Krad as well and handed it to him through the crowd, smirking. He raised an eyebrow, grabbed my wrist and pulled me in front of him as he slipped out to the side. I called out after him but he grinned and disappeared into the dancing bodies. I looked at the girls that were in front of me and decided I could kill Krad later.

They were asking a bunch of stupid questions that any sober person would know but at the point of their intoxication, they were just brain dead. I answered all their inquiries and I paid special attention to the ones that were asked about Krad. One girl wanted to know if he was really gay. I gave a sinister chuckle and shook my head, explaining that he only said that when he was nervous. Their drunk eyes lit up and they nodded. As a single unit, they turned and began searching for him. That's what Krad got for using me as a scapegoat. I laughed when I thought I heard Krad scream out 'Mousy'. I drank both of the drinks and went back onto the dance floor, after I signed Krad up to sing a song.

Twenty minutes or so passed and I still hadn't seen Krad since I heard him scream out my name. I went to the male restrooms and found him cowering behind the door. I pulled out the camera I had brought with me and snapped a picture. He glared up at me and I knelt in front of him, showing him the picture. He looked beautiful in it. He looked away as though he was repulsed by what he saw and I got the feeling it wasn't the position he was in.

"How could you tell those girls that I'm _not_ gay, Mousy?" Krad asked with a sigh, picking at an invisible piece of lint.

"So you _are_ gay?"

Krad glared up at me. "Of course I'm fucking gay! Have you seen me? There isn't a girl pretty enough to be seen with me! I don't even know why I have to keep telling myself that." He sighed and let his head fall back against the wall.

My eyes were glued to his throat and before I could stop myself, I lent forward and attached my lips to his throat. He gasped and tried to move backwards but the wall stopped him. I could feel him trying to push me off with his good hand but he wasn't struggling as much as I thought he would. I pulled back and smirked at him. "See? I told ya not to act like you didn't want it."

Krad opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. I watched as his eyes widened in surprise through my own slivered ones. I was aware that we were in a somewhat public restroom and that the other people who were walking in were giving us weird looks. Did I care? Nope! I was finally kissing Krad. The rest of the world could explode for all I cared. I gently worked my lips against his own but he didn't respond. I pulled back suddenly and stared at him. Fuck! Was that his first kiss? Did I just steal his first, in the bathroom of a club?

Krad lowered his eyes and got to his feet. I moved back and gave him room. I watched as he washed his hands, though he probably didn't need to. On second thought, it _was_ a public restroom. I washed my hands also, using some paper towel to dry them. I grabbed Krad's shoulder and stopped him from walking out. I hadn't meant to offend him or hurt him. I couldn't help it if I got a little carried away sometimes. Krad should learn to let loose every once in a blue moon. I turned Krad around and saw the blush that was peeking through his make up. I half smirked and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing a blushing cheek. He was too cute sometimes.

I looked up when I heard the announcer calling Krad's name. Well, there went that moment. I quickly told Krad that I had signed him up to sing a song and had already picked out of the song. To my surprise, he just raised a curious eyebrow and walked out of the bathroom. I followed. He breezed past the group of girls that had been looking for him and up to the stage. He nodded at the announcer and took hold of the microphone, looking me dead in the eye. I got the feeling he knew what song I had picked for him. He didn't look surprised when the beginning of Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment' started up.

My eyes widened to twice their normal size as Krad really got into the song. He was strutting up and down the small stage, doing lewd acts with the stand for the microphone and the crowd was going insane. His voice was amazing, too. He stared right at me when he sang the chorus. The way he moved his hips should've been illegal and I shifted uncomfortably. He was turning me on with a fucking song! I had done it as a joke and he had turned it back onto me. Damn it! I did notice he changed the last line of the second verse. Instead of 'until you glow' he sang 'until you blow'. I gulped. As he went into the ending of the song, all I could think: Pity there isn't a hot bassist for him to kiss right now.

I raised an eyebrow as someone took my hand and pulled me into the dancing bodies. I didn't see who it was but I wasn't going to let that stop me from having a good time. I danced around the bodies, groping, teasing and licking as I went. The song finished a few minutes ago and there was someone else up there, singing some other song. I didn't pay attention to them. Dancing was always my favorite thing to do whenever I went to a club. True, I hadn't been for a while but that didn't make it any less fun. Fifteen minutes later I remembered that I had been there with Krad. As I danced, I looked around and spotted the group of females. It looked like Krad has escaped into the bathroom again.

Fighting my way through the dancing people and then through Krad's crowd of lovesick girls, I went into the bathroom. I looked behind the door but Krad wasn't there and the window was open. I doubt Krad would lower himself to sneaking out of the bathroom window but at the same time, with those girls following him everywhere, he probably would have. I don't think he wanted to kill them all in public. I hoped he hadn't snuck out. That wasn't the best area for him to be alone in.

I ran out of the bathroom, through the crowd and upstairs. I broke out onto the street and frantically looked around. Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Where was he? I ran down the street, calling out for him. I heard him call my name back and looked over my shoulder. He was standing just outside of the club, waving. I rolled my eyes. He had probably snuck out of the window but it wasn't to leave. I should've known Krad better than that. He wasn't going to walk around that part of town alone. He wasn't stupid.

I ran up to him and panted slightly. I was going to kill him for making me worry like that. He looked confused and I didn't blame him. I explained what I thought had happened and he laughed, heading back into the club. He just laughed? He didn't think it was cute that I was worried about him? I sighed and followed him in, getting us a drink. He drank his quickly and took a seat on one of the stools that to the side of the bar. I went to stand beside him but bumped into a girl, making her spill her drink. She apologised profusely about it but I just smiled and offered to buy her a new one. She shook her head and said not to worry about it. I insisted and finally broke her. She was really cute, too. I walked out of the way with her and spoke to her about anything and everything.

She was a really nice girl and since I knew I wasn't going to get lucky with Krad, I had to get laid that night or I would rape him. She really didn't seem like the kind of girl that was looking for a one night stand but I had a way of making people bend to my will. I soon found out her name was Sora and it was a fitting name for her bright, sky blue eyes. I felt that murderous gaze again and glanced over at Krad, who was shyly shaking his head as some guy was talking to him. My blood boiled at that sight. I excused myself and went over to Krad, telling the other bloke to take a hike and not to touch what was obviously out of his reach. I smiled at Krad but he looked back with blank eyes. He finished his drink and joined the other people dancing. I raised an eyebrow but went back to Sora.

We took a seat next to the stairs leading upstairs as we spoke. She was very interesting and the best part about her, she wasn't false. She wasn't wearing much make up, just a little lip gloss and some mascara. Her black hair was piled up high on her head and she had an amazing smile. She really did make me forget about everything. I had even realized how long we were talking for until the bouncers were announcing that the club was closing for the night. I offered to walk her back to her place and she nodded, blushing softly. I smirked to myself. I was so in!

* * *

I didn't get back to Krad's place until late the next evening. She was a little false. Sora was still as sweet as anything but she was fucking _wild_ in bed! I was worn out after only a few hours and that wasn't like me. After she was satisfied and I was sure I wasn't going to die, we spent the next few hours talking again. I think we finally decided to call it a night at about eleven in the morning. When I woke, she made me something to eat, which was delicious and I gathered my clothing. I hoped to see her again soon and got her phone number.

When I entered the apartment, the scents of dinner hit me. My stomach growled, even though I had only eaten a little while ago. I announced that I was home and heard Krad slam something down in the kitchen. I frowned and kicked the door shut, going into the kitchen. My eyes widened when Krad turned to face me. He had purple bruises all over his face, a slit lip and a few cuts. I hadn't meant to forget about Krad and I never wanted that to happen to him. I stepped into the kitchen and Krad just glared at me. I didn't blame him.

I asked what had happened and he scoffed, plating up his food and shouldering his way past me. He sat down and slowly ate his meal. I could only stare at him. What I did last night had been for his own good but…I was an asshole. I knew that much. I lowered my eyes as tears filled them, causing them to fall to the floor. I had wanted to pick him up but all I did was make him fall and break. I walked up to him and went to place a hand on his shoulder. He got to his feet and glared at me with such anger that it scared me.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he hissed, his eyes flashing violently. He held a hand up and I saw the bruised and bloodied knuckles. "Just don't touch me. You're lucky I'm even letting you stay here after what happened last night."

"Krad…I…"

"I bet you are," he spat and walked into his room, closing the door calmly.

New tears lined my eyes as I knew I had just blown whatever chance I could've had with him. What use was love when the one I loved didn't want anything to do with me? I had done what I did to protect him. Why couldn't he see that? Why wouldn't he give me a chance to explain myself? I wasn't unfamiliar with the aching in my heart. I was getting used to the pain and it was starting to annoy me. He had just walked away from me and I had hurt him so badly indirectly.

It was endless.

* * *

End.

Please review if you enjoyed it. Please review if you can think of a way to make it better.

I hope you enjoyed it, anyway!


End file.
